


Promise

by 2hyun_yoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyun_yoon/pseuds/2hyun_yoon
Summary: Lee Jeno is someone who loves Na Jaemin dearly. Despite his cheerful personality, he is still anxious about his relationship with his Nana. Na Jaemin however, is someone understanding who makes sure that his love will not have any doubts.Promise? Promise





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi NCTzens! I suck at writing summaries but I will be posting one of my hidden NCT fics. I do hope you like this simple Jeno-Jaemin story. I love this pair so much even before their debut as NCT Dream. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and do comment your thoughts after reading!

It is a one fine day and after months of promoting our album, we finally have a time to relax and have fun. With the rest of my members, we decided to stay in a resort. For once the company did something right. They allowed us to have this short break with all NCT members and not just NCT Dream.

While taking a short walk under the sun and pondering over the things I have done during our promotions, I saw Him. Na Jaemin. It has been a few months already since he came back. He finally came back to me. He came back after months of being away from me.

I might sound selfish but he is one of the few reasons why I keep chasing this dream of being an idol. Back when were still trainees, he is the first ever friend that I have upon stepping in the company. He made me feel like I found my calling. He made me realize that this dream is possible. Possible with Him. 

Memories of our journey together from our training days to our debut flashes through my mind. Before our debut stage, I felt the pressure and expectation of other people since according to them, we are famous and one of the most anticipated traineees in the industry. It might not be visible because of my smiling eyes but I was anxious and nervous.

Before mentally collapsing, I felt someone holding my hand. Without looking, I already know who this person is. This is his touch. With his simple gesture, I suddenly calmed down. 

"Lee Jeno, you will do great. We will do our best. Just remember that I will be always right behind you" He whispered to my ear. 

I closed my eyes to calm my beating heart. Only Na Jaemin has this effect on me. Only my Nana.

My thoughts suddenly stopped when I saw him looking over me. Upon seeing me, he showed his bright smile that can take anyone's breath away. His bright smile is a reminder to me that I am still alive.

He started skipping over where I was standing. After a few skips, he is now standing right in front of me and enveloped me into his arms.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered this to me while placing his head near my neck.

"Nothing Nana" I replied while running my hand at his back assuring him that there is nothing wrong.

"Are you sure? You looked like you have just seen a ghost when you look at me a while ago" He back off from me but not to far. He held my face with both of his hands and placed his forehead into mine.

"If there is something bothering you, you can tell me. I will listen to you even if it takes years for you to explain." and this is why I fell for him.

He is selfless, caring and most of all, loving. You can see the sincerity in his eyes and touches that he truly cares.

"To be honest Nana, I am scared" I unconsciously started.

"Scared of what?" He broke our closeness and looked directly to my eyes filled with curiosity.

"What if everything that is happening right now will suddenly end? What if we get separated again? What if you have to leave me again? What if........" I suddenly got interrupted when I felt his lips against my cheeks.

"I will always come back to you. Even if it takes us a thousand years Jeno, I will come back to your arms and no one will ever stop me from doing so." He said this while caressing my face with his genuine smile on his face.

"What if you meet someone better than me?" I asked while holding his hand that is still caressing my face.

"No one is perfect in this world, my love. Your imperfections are the reason why I love you. I am not perfect just like you but that is why we compliment each other. We fill up the short comings of one another." He places his forehead against mine once again as he close his eyes.

"Promise me Lee Jeno. Promise me that you will trust your heart and my words that we will not be separated. That you are my one and only love in this lifetime". 

"I promise Nana". I genuinely replied with a smiling face as I sealed this promise by closing the gap within our lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic. I will be posting some of my NCT private works soon so please do anticipate it.


End file.
